Talk:Vi/@comment-4636093-20130216014849/@comment-5.83.71.124-20130217034611
"first, vi is primarely played as a jungler. and guess how much mana she needs for it? nearly none. she only needs her w passive. sure her e and q help, but unlike other junglers (amumu) she isnt completely reliant on mana. and even top lane, she doesnt have mana problems." As a solo top she has mana issues, and there are far better junglers than her. '' "also many people playing vi build straight up warmogs and guess what? they deal damage. a lot. tbc just helps with it"'' I can tell you that her damage doesn't comes from her abilities (Except for W in lategame), and Warmog's doesn't provides any damage. Do you really want to rant around this? 'Cause it's not going to favour your arguments. "vi is a bruiser. what else could she be? she is not a melee ad carry, she is not an ad caster (main damage from attacks), she is not a tank, she is obviously neither support nor mage. only thing left is bruiser. and thats because she is a bruiser." She IS an AD caster, her damage comes from her abilities, W is AN ability, if you disagree your calling Riven and Renek bruisers, and they aren't. What is more, she doesn't builds AS something characteristic of bruisers, but rather CDR. If you're getting AS, you're doing it wrong and wasting her whole kit. She doesn't even relies on her AA that much to make it proc the W effect. Q>AA>E and you have it. E>AA>E and you have it again. E>AA>Q and there you are. You don't need AS when E restarts your AA timer. "and junglers who are rather team reliant and cant carry on their own dont have such a good win rate (nautilus comes to mind). unlike yi and trynda she has actually rather good cc, and her ultimate creates positioning where its hard for the enemy not to fight her, as she is placed BEHIND the target, and cuts of an escape like that and can get in at least 3 hits with ease." Bullshit. Go ahead and use your ult without your team. GG enemy team. Positioning is VITAL on her because ONE SINGLE ERROR and there goes another kill for the enemy team. '' "while yi lands in front of the target and can easily be ccd, and trynda has a very situational slow."'' Vi also lands too near her target. You can CC Yi but not Vi? "fun fact, malphite is considered a bit too strong and banned pretty often, but unlike vi he deals close to no damage and his ult can be dodged, even if it is damn hard to dodge. and her q is admittable not the best gap closer, BUT as a jungler can be really strong if she approaches from a position where the enemy doesnt see her. and to nocturne, well, all you have to do vs noc is flash, and youre safe. and vi? flash and youre dead anyway. so, i dont see your point." As strong as Malph is, he has seen better days, and right now is not that strong, just that people are misunderstanding how necessary AP characters are on a team. And please, you're neither safe of Noct with just a Flash, he can do that too, just as Vi. What, Vi has a gap closer? DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW TO TUMBLE TO YOUR SIDES!? Dolan pls.